Holiday Smart House
by darraq
Summary: The Diaz family are invited to spend Christmas with an old friend at her mansion, and they brought Star and Janna along to celebrate with them. But a team of robbers are planning to steal everything in the mansion. With Star and Janna being the only witnesses, can they stop the crooks, save the mansion, and have a merry Christmas?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_NOTES: This story was originally published in 2018 on another account, and it's retooled this time._

_This takes place between the 3rd and 4th season of the Disney cartoon 'Star vs. the Forces of Evil'._

Rafael: There's a letter here for us, from Cape Town, South Africa!

Marco was confused about this, because who did they know from South Africa that would sent his family a letter? Regardless of that, Rafael opened up the letter, and read it.

_Rafael Diaz, I'd personally would like to invite you and your family to my mansion in South Africa for the holidays! If you want to spend Christmas at the mansion, the address to it is on the back of the letter._ _Merry Christmas! Love, Gertrude Lazenby, your old friend._

After Star read the letter, she immediately squealed in delight, because she was excited about seeing a mansion!

Star: (ecstatic) Marco, this could be the best Christmas we've ever had together on Earth. Just think about it, I'll finally get to go to a mansion, and I'll learn what Christmas is like in your world.

Marco: Star, this is a really generous offer, but I never heard of this Gertrude Lazenby until now. Also, I thought we would spend the holidays with my parents and 'Marco Jr.' at home.

Star: The earth is your home. I'm suggesting we go to South Africa.

Marco wasn't going to fight with Star about this. He went to his father, and his mother, Angie, and asked them if they could spend Christmas at Gertrude's mansion in South Africa. They happily agreed.

Angie: (happily) Wow, Marco, this is the best opportunity we've gotten. Of course we'll go to South Africa!  
Rafael: Both of you get packed up for the trip, because we're sure gonna have the best Christmas ever!

The Diaz family, along with Star, packed up their stuff, drove to the airport, and got on a flight headed to Cape Town, South Africa. Angie, (pregnant with 'Marco Jr.') Rafael, Star, and Marco were sitting in coach.

Star: (excited) This is great! I'm going to South Africa!  
Marco: (also excited) Not only that, but we're going to a big mansion for the holidays! (says to himself) In addition, after a long time of her doing her antics on Mewni, Janna won't be there to scare me all the way in South Africa.

At that moment, a hand came up behind Marco, swung in mid-air where he could see it, and the person made ghost noises.

Marco: (scared) Okay, whoever's doing that behind me, show yourself!

The person then slowly came up behind Marco... and it was revealed to be Janna!

Janna: (laughs) Marco, I think I'm pretty much going to be scaring you in South Africa!

Marco groaned, while Star was excited to see Janna.

Star: Janna! What are you doing here?  
Janna: (happily) Believe it or not, Star, Marco's parents asked me if I wanted to spend Christmas at their old friend's mansion.  
Star: Did you family give you permission?  
Janna: I just told my parents that I wanted to go to a friend's mansion in South Africa for the holidays so I could see in there's spooky stuff in there. Like, ghosts, skeletons,  
zombies! They just had to drive me to the airport and get me a plane ticket.  
Star: (laughing) Janna, we're going over there to spend Christmas, not Halloween!  
Janna: I know that, Star! But it still would be cool to see scary things in the mansion.  
Star: It could be fun to see if there's haunted stuff is in the mansion. Anyway, is Christmas like Stump Day on Mewni?  
Janna: Oh, girl, it's much more than that...

Throughout the plane trip to South Africa, Janna told Star about what Christmas was all about on Earth, and the possibilities the mansion would have to offer, while all Marco could do is sit there and listen to them, annoyed...

Marco: (to himself) This is going to be a long flight.

Later, in the afternoon, the place had arrived at the Cape Town International Airport in South Africa, where the group had gotten off. To get to the mansion, they had to board a public bus. While riding the bus, they saw that the city of Cape Town is a sunny place, just like it was in Echo Creek! In the evening, the bus arrived at the mansion, and Star, Marco, Janna, Angie, Rafael, got off at their location, and looked at the mansion where they'll be staying at.


	2. Chapter 2: Our House

Everyone was amazed when they saw what the place looked like: It was a huge white mansion with many windows, while at night, the mansion was a gold kind of color. On top of the mansion's doorway awning was the words _'Our House'_ in gold letters.

Janna: Well, I'm liking this place so far.

Marco could only roll his eyes in annoyance as him and the rest of the group walked up the stairs and to the porch. When they reached the door, Rafael ran the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. The only opened, revealing a woman with wavy, long, brown hair, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a brown dress, and green slip-on shoes. There was also a black raven standing on her right shoulder. The woman looked at the gang in a suspicious manner, and said, 'Who are you guys?'  
The five of them just stared at her blankly. Even Janna had a bit of worry on who this person was.

Angie: We're the people who Gertrude Lazenby, the owner of the mansion, sent a letter to us, her old friends. I'm Angie Diaz, and this is my husband, Rafael.

Marco: I'm their son, Marco.

Star: I'm Star Butterfly!

Janna: And I'm Janna Ordonia.

Woman: Oh, she left earlier to go to a charity event. But she'll be back later tonight.  
Angie: Who are you, and who's your pet bird?  
Woman: Prisma, the mansion's newest housekeeper, and my partner, and raven, Wormwood. Both of us started working here on the Thanksgiving holiday. We're both on probation right now, by an enforcement group called 'The Protectors', so we have to work here during that time.

Rafael: Why does the mansion have the name _'Our House'_ on the top of the doorway?  
Prisma: (walks over to the entertainment system, and gets out a CD) I think I'll let this CD speak for itself.

Prisma puts the CD in the stereo, then used a remote to turn it on and play the CD. The song that was played was_ 'Our House'_ by the ska group **Madness.** Everybody (except Prisma and Wormwood) listened to the song and danced to it. After the song was over, Prisma had explained the mansion's name: 'Mrs. Lazenby had loved this song so much than when she bought this mansion, she had named it, _'Our House',_ after this song.

Star: (excited) Wow! What other unique things does this mansion have?!  
Prisma: (with a bored expression) This isn't just a mansion, Star. It's a smart house. There are some things here that are home automated, like appliances and lighting. We also have a televised computer in the kitchen. But I'm certainly spoiling the experience telling you about this. Perhaps we can take you on a tour around the mansion.

The housekeeper and her raven led the group around the mansion. Little did everyone know this trip was going to be more dangerous than they thought...


	3. Chapter 3: Burglars & Welcome, Homeowner

Outside the mansion, there was a huge gray moving van parked outside with two men watching through their binoculars.

1st Guy: Look right there, at that mansion, this plan is certainly going to go well for us.

The first guy in the van was Sir Oliver, a former, disgraced knight from Brazendell, with his horse Basil sitting in the back seat.

2nd Guy: I say, it sure is a nice house.

The second guy is Slickwell, a former castle steward from Rudistan.

Sir Oliver: Believe me, Slickwell, the two of us have had a grudge against Princess Sofia of Enchancia, after what she did to us.  
Slickwell: Yes, Oliver. She foiled my plan to take over Baileywick's job as castle steward of Enchancia.  
Sir Oliver: Not to mention, she ruined my plan to become first knight of Brazendell, gotten me banished, and later on, I had come back for revenge by trying to ruin the town's annual 'toast 'n' roast' from happening. In that plan, I had captured all the dragons, unfortunately that princess later rescued the dragons, and I ran away.  
Slickwell: Just be lucky you didn't have a pin attached to you that's making you clumsy all the time.  
Sir Oliver: (excited) Anyway, since we've been planning this heist for months, I believe we hit the jackpot with this!  
Slickwell: (also excited) And the best part is, that storyteller, protector, and princess of Enchancia, Sofia, is far, far, away from us!  
(Sir Oliver glares at him) What? I have also discovered her achievements, even with a cursed pin on me. So what's the plan?  
Sir Oliver: On December 24, the day before Christmas, when the residents of that house leave for holiday parties, or last minute Christmas shopping, we'll sneak in there, and take everything that's in there. Then we'll found out where their money is located, and claim we own the house, and take it ourselves. The two... (looked at Basil for a minute) three of us will be so rich we can live in luxury!

Both Slickwell and Sir Oliver laughed wickedly until they noticed a limousine pulling up to the mansion's driveway.

Sir Oliver: (in worry) Uh-oh! We need to get out before they spot us! Step on it!

Slickwell got in the driver's seat, and drove away, as the limo pulled up to the driveway. The limo driver came out and opened the door. Out came an old white-haired woman, wearing glasses, and a blue overcoat. The old lady walked up the porch stairs inside the mansion. Meanwhile, Prisma had finished giving out the tour, and was now showing the gang where they would be staying: the guest bedroom. Just then, everyone heard someone coming up the stairs...

It was the old lady from outside! She was also wearing a pink-long sleeved shirt, brown pants, with blue shoes.

Old Lady: Who are you people?  
Angie: (in excitement) Gertrude! Is that you?!  
Old Lady: (confused) Yes, I'm Gertrude Lazenby, the owner of this mansion. Who are you guys?  
Rafael: Your old friends, the Diaz family. You send us a letter asking if we would come to your mansion to spend the holidays?  
Marco: I'm their son, Marco. These are my friends Star and Janna. Your maid and her raven invited us in.  
Gertrude: (realizing everything, and now smiling) Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all! Marco, your parents told me about you when I visited them in Echo Creek a few months ago. Anyway, how are you all liking your stay at the mansion so far?  
Janna: (excited) I love the bedroom we're gonna stay in! Tell Prisma thank you!  
Gertrude laughs a bit, and says, 'Well, I hope you all have a good time here on the holidays.' Throughout the night,  
the kids did some activities, (playing video games, watching TV, surfing the internet, etc.) while the parents read some books,  
before they all went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Break-In

The next morning, on December 22nd, after everyone had a delicious breakfast in the dining room, Gertrude said, 'Marco's parents and I are going out to the town to get a Christmas tree and some decorations for it. Do you kids want to come along with us?' Everybody cheered, but Janna, who said, 'I was kind of hoping to stay at the mansion a little bit longer, to search for some scary stuff.'

Marco: (in annoyance) Janna, you do know that we're celebrating Christmas, right?  
Janna: (sarcastic tone) Marco, there's also scary stuff on the holidays. Remember the movie_ 'Nightmare Before Christmas?'_

She did have a point there. You could get a good scare on Christmas as well watching that movie. Star then spoke up: 'I'm willing to stay here with Janna, while you all go shopping.' Gertrude hesitated about that choice at first, but with Prisma and Wormwood in the house, she felt it would be okay.

Gertrude: Okay, Prisma and Wormwood are with you guys, so if you need any help, just call them.

Star and Janna listened to the message, before Gertrude and everyone else walked out of the mansion, and into the limo to go shopping. After they left, Star and Janna had a sneaky look on their faces...

Star: (looks at Janna) You thinking what I'm thinking?  
Janna: (looks at Star) You mean...? (Star nods her head)

Janna gets out an intercom, and calls for Prisma.

Janna: (into the intercom) Prisma! Would you and Wormwood get down here?!

In a hurry, Prisma was running down the stairs, while Wormwood flew down alongside her.

Prisma: (flatly) Okay, _where_ is everybody else?  
Star: Most of them left to get a Christmas tree, but the two of us decided to stay here.  
Janna: Anyway, while you're both down there, could you make us each a double chocolate strawberry milkshake.

Prisma and Wormwood gave a incredious look to the two girls. In the kitchen, Prisma had finished making the milkshakes, and gave one to Star and Janna.

Wormwood: Here are your milkshakes. We hope you like them.

Star and Janna each took a sip of their milkshakes, and they had a reaction of happiness.

Star: This is one of the most delicious milkshakes I've ever had! What else can this mansion not be like?  
Prisma: (in a sarcastic tone) Oh, believe me, there's lots of things _not_ to like about this place.

Prisma and Wormwood left the kitchen, leaving Star and Janna at the table drinking their milkshakes.

Janna: (rolls her eyes) Wow, someone's a bit cranky this morning.  
Star: She is a little cuckoo... but just forget what she's saying.  
Janna: Yeah! I don't know what her problem is, but a mansion is the best place to be staying at on the holidays! Nothing can ruin this day!

At that moment, the gray van from last night was pulling up in the mansion's parking driveway, with Slickwell in the driver's seat, and Sir Oliver and Basil in the back of the van.

Slickwell: I just realized something... how are we going to get the stuff out of the mansion, and get it inside the van, if that old lady sees us?!  
Sir Oliver: Relax, my dear boy, I already have that plan perfectly figured out. On the 24th, when everyone is 'Our House' goes out for the festivities, we'll have a huge moving truck, which we'll be able to fill it up with every piece of furniture that's big. The best part is, we'll have a secret partner working with us that's no one in that mansion suspects!  
Slickwell: Oh... now I get it! (the two guys laughed wickedly)

Meanwhile, Star and Janna were up in Jackie's room, looking outside through her telescope. Star was seeing the two bad guys, and the horse, walking beside the gate.

Star: Those two guys should have waited until Halloween if they wanted a lot of candy.

Outside the gate...

Sir Oliver: All you have to do is climb on top of Basil, sit on him, then climb over the gate. I'll follow you.  
Slickwell: (annoyed) Why do you get to be in charge of this plan?  
Sir Oliver: (in a serious tone) Must I remind you that, if you didn't run into me, you would still have an unlucky pin attached to you?

Back in the mansion, Star was seeing Slickwell climb over the gate... and down inside...

Star: (a little worried) Janna, can you come here, and tell me why those two guys are climbing over the gate?

Janna quickly got to the telescope, just in time to see Sir Oliver and Slickwell jumping off the gate...

Janna: (panicking) Oh, no! This is bad! Those people must be burglars!  
Star: I knew it! Quick, I need to get my wand!

Star quickly got her bag and tried to find her wand, but to her surprise and astonishment, it wasn't there.

Star: (in alarm) Oh, no! My wand is not in my bag!  
Janna: (shocked) What?! You left it back at Marco's house!  
Star: No, I remember I brought it with me!

Meanwhile, Sir Oliver and Slickwell were making their way to the door...

Slickwell: How do you suppose we get inside? The door is either locked, or has an alarm attached to it!  
Sir Oliver: Slickwell, a handsome and strong knight like myself usually prepares for these things. (holds out a fake realistic looking house key) I've studied what kind of key  
fits here. I handcrafted this fake looking key so it will fit that hole!  
Slickwell: Oh, good thinking.

Sir Oliver put the key into the hole, and turned it to the right, which unlocked the door. The two bad guys then entered the mansion. Meanwhile, Star and Janna were still in the bedroom, looking for Star's wand, but they couldn't find it anywhere.

Star: Oh, my, goodness! It's not here!  
Janna: (worried) It might be my imagination, but I think I have just heard a door open...

The two girls then quietly and sneakly walked down the hallway, to where they saw the burglars downstairs...

Slickwell: What stuff would we load up first?  
Sir Oliver: Well, obviously the biggest stuff in the house, then the smallest stuff, and then we'll claim all the money!  
Janna: How do we get those two guys out of here?!  
Star: I have an idea...(whispers her idea to Janna, who seems to agree with it, and runs down the hallway)

Just as the two burglars were about to look around the mansion...

Star: (shouting) Hey, you two guys! I heard what you're planning!

Sir Oliver and Slickwell saw Star Butterfly upstairs, and were both shocked.

Sir Oliver: Let's get her!

Star ran down the hallway to the bedroom, with the two guys quickly running upstairs. When they reached the top, she seemingly disappeared...

Slickwell: Where did she go?!  
Star: (calling out) I'm jumping out the window!

Slickwell and Sir Oliver heard Star from the bedroom. So they ran down the hallway, to the bedroom, to see that the window is wide open...

Sir Oliver: Big mistake, little lady!

They went to the open window, to see where Star was... or so they thought. Star and Janna were waiting behind the door, where they hid from them. With Slickwell and Sir  
Oliver being close to the open window, both girls ran behind them, holding their pillows, and pushed them with such force that they fell out of the second-story window, with  
the two bad guys screaming all the way down.

Slickwell: I believe that girl tricked us, Oliver!  
Sir Oliver: Oh, _you think?!_

The bad guys, now outside, then saw the limo driving down the road, then to the mansion...

Sir Oliver: (in horror) We got to get out of here!  
Slickwell: Let's go!

They ran out of the yard, climbed through the gate, and quickly took off. Slickwell was driving the van, while Sir Oliver was riding on Basil, galloping by the van.

Sir Oliver: (furious) That kid thinks I'm going to take it easy the next time I see her? Not a chance!  
Slickwell: They haven't seen the last of us! We'll certainly be back! (the two guys and Basil are going down the road)


	5. Chapter 5: Housing Inspector

When Gertrude and the Diaz family walked up to the mansion, they saw that the door was wide open...

Gertrude: (shocked) Oh, my goodness!

Star and Janna ran into the main room.

Marco: Star, Janna, do either of you know what happened while we were gone?!  
Star: Yes! Believe us, it was _not_ a pretty sight!  
Janna: Two guys who were dressed in medieval costumes tried to break into the mansion!  
Star: And we had to trick them into leaving by luring them into the bedroom, then pushed them out the window.  
Gertrude: You're saying you two saw burglars come here?  
Star: That's correct.

At that moment, Prisma and Wormwood came into the main room.

Wormwood: (seeing everyone) Whoa! Did something happen while we were outside?  
Star: (sighs) Listen, Gertrude, we're really sorry about what happened.  
Gertrude: (worried) Oh, this mess isn't your fault. I'm just worried because there's a housing inspector is coming by to check out the mansion, and I would like to have  
a clean place when he gets here. You two can make it up by helping us clean up the mansion.  
Janna: (hestitates) Well, if it means we're not in trouble for it.

Everyone pitched in and helped clean up the mansion, and that afternoon, there was a knock on the door. Gertrude went up to the door to see who it was through the doorhole...

Gretchen: Everyone, the housing inspector is here!

She opened the door, and there was a man with shaggy brown hair, wearing a black coat, a white shirt, purple pants, and brown shoes.

Housing Inspector: Oh, yes. _This_ is the mansion I'm here to check out.  
Gertrude: Oh, yes, welcome to Our House! (invites the inspector in)  
Housing Inspector: Hello, everyone. I'm Waco Dean Finster, one of the top housing inspectors in South Africa. Who are all of you guys?

Everyone introduced themselves to Waco, then he walked around the mansion, looked at each room, and checked them off on his form.

Waco: Well, Gertrude, I must say that you have the cleanest mansion I ever looked at, especially during the holidays, and with this many people residing here.  
Gertrude: (softly) Why, thank you, Mr. Finster.  
Waco: However, I do need you to come back to see it again, before I pass you for the inspection.  
Gertrude: (shrugs) Well, okay, if that's what's best.  
Waco: I will come another day to look at it again. (to everyone in the main room) It was nice meeting all of you.

Everyone waved goodbye to the housing inspector. Star and Janna checked around the mansion themselves to make sure nothing had been scratched.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicion

A little while later, Star and Janna started to realize something puzzling about the attempted burglary...

Janna: You know what, Star. I think Prisma and that pet bird of hers are up to something.  
Star: My sentiments exactly!

The two girls looked for any clues around the mansion, until they came to a door that said 'Do Not Enter.'

Star: (scared) I don't think we should go in there, Janna.  
Janna: Why not?  
Star: Well, first, the sign on the door is telling us not to go in there. Second, we don't know what's inside that room.  
Janna: You're a magical princess from Mewni! You've beaten monsters that tried to take over your home planet!  
Star: Back then, I had my magic wand with me! Now I don't have it!  
Janna: How about we just open the door a little bit, and if we see something remotely dangerous, we'll run for it?

Star hesitated a bit, before replying with, 'Okay, Janna. Let's see what's in there.' The two girls then opened the door, then backed away a bit, to see what was going to happen. When they saw nothing scary, (to Janna disappointment) both of them then entered the forbidden room, and were surprised by what they saw. It was just a normal bedroom. However, there were some things the girls saw on the corner of their eyes that were suspicious. One was a book Star had saw on the nightstand. Curious, she opened the book, and began reading it. Star was surprised about an important detail she was reading...

_'I, Prisma, former crystalmaster-turned-housekeeper, am currently on probation for the fact had I had attempted to take over the Mystic Isles. My sister, Azurine, along with_  
_the other Protectors, send me to work here to make amends for the trouble I caused. My first partner, Twitch, is currently undergoing rehabilitation right now. My second partner,_ _Wormwood, is here working with me, because he had previously been good in his past, and the Protectors thought that him helping me in the mansion would bring the old raven back.'_

Meanwhile, Janna was looking at security camera that were showing footage of various rooms in the mansion. Suddenly, she and Star heard a male voice, who sharply said, 'What are you two doing in here?!

The two girls, startled, saw Prisma and Wormwood glaring at them crossly.

Star: (nervously putting the book down) Oh, _we_ weren't supposed to be in here? I am so sorry, but we just got so curious to check what was behind the door. Anyway, me and Janna didn't break anything, and we won't come in here again. So, we'll leave this room right now, and I guess we'll see you later!

Star and Janna quickly ran out of the room. That night, after dinner, Gertrude had everyone sit in the living room to discuss what she had found out...

Gertrude: Star, Janna, why were both of you in Prisma's bedroom?

Star and Janna, put on the spot, had to give their reasoning as to why they were in the room...

Star: We were just curious because of the 'Do Not Enter' sign on the door...  
Janna: ...and it was more of my fault because I felt that room might have a spooky monster inside it.  
Star: But anyway, we were surprised to see that it was just a bedroom, until I saw a diary, and Janna saw some security monitors.  
Janna: What were saying is, we think Prisma and Wormwood had something to do with the attempted burglary that day.

Everyone had an astonished look on their faces after hearing that.

Gertrude: Okay guys, I will admit... I was skeptical of Prisma and her raven coming to work here originally. In fact, when this... group called 'The Protectors' asked me if she could work here on probation, I was reluctant to take her in at first. But throughout the whole month, she and Wormwood have been helpful in their work at the mansion, showing us that they definitely want to change. Anyway, the fact is, tomorrow night, the housing inspector will come here to see how everything is. Prisma will make sure everything in the mansion is clean when he arrives. I'm just hope I don't fail this inspection.  
Angie: Tomorrow, we're all going to help decorate the Christmas tree while Prisma cleans the mansion.  
Star: What is a 'Christmas' tree?  
Rafael: Star, you'll find out when we decorate it in the morning.

The two girls, along with the Diaz family, said good night to Gertrude before going upstairs for bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Disaster

The next morning, December 23, everyone got up and decorated the Christmas tree. Star helped by wrapping silver tinsel all around the tree, Janna helped by hanging different colored balls on the tree, Marco then wrapped the tree in Christmas lights, while Jackie hung candy canes on it. They all worked together to put the yellow Christmas star on top of the tree.

Gertrude: Well, that's obviously the best looking Christmas tree I've ever seen.  
Angie: (patting her stomach) Yes, I believe our new baby would think so, too.

After looking at the Christmas tree, everyone was proud of hard they worked on it, and how great it looked. Later that afternoon, Janna was still having doubts about Prisma and Wormwood, and she convinced Star to look in Prisma's bedroom again for clues.

Star: Janna, we've already gotten in trouble for going in there once before. I don't think Prisma would like it if we were in her bedroom without permission.  
Janna: I know, Star, but I have a feeling Prisma and Wormwood are involved with that attempted burglary!

Star was reluctant to do this, but eventually went into Prisma's bedroom again with Janna, this time to look at the security footage. Both girls have just something in the footage from yesterday. They saw footage of the living room, just before the two burglars got into the mansion. Suddenly, the screen had gone black for a while, before it came back on, to reveal that the mansion's door was wide open. Star and Janna, now with a crossed look, heard a female voice right behind them: 'Weren't you two already been told to stay out of here?'

The girls saw Prisma and Wormwood glaring at them. Star and Janna, now angry at the two suspects, left the room...

Janna: Prisma and Wormwood, just watch your steps!  
Star: Yeah, we're watching you two!

Both Prisma and Wormwood had a bewildered look on their faces as they watched the girls leave the room. That evening, Waco, the housing inspector, returned to the mansion again.

Waco: Well, Gertrude, while you have a crowded house on this holiday season, there's a very good chance this mansion will pass the inspection.  
Gertrude: (smiles) Oh, that's wonderful! Prisma, could you and Wormwood make sure all the rooms are cleared of any dust?  
Prisma: We'll get right to it, Gertrude (Prisma turned and left the living room, with Wormwood on her shoulder)  
Gertrude: Star and Janna, could you both go outside and see if the front yard is clean?  
Star: We'll certainly do that!

Star and Janna went outside to the porch, and looked at the front yard. They saw it was clear of any stuff.

Janna: Well, the yard looks the same as it did earlier.  
Star: Let's go inform Gertrude about it.

Before they could do that, however, Star had saw something in the far distance. She looked at the area and saw a moving van driving to the mansion.

Janna: Star, what's going on?  
Star: (points to the moving van) Look right there...

The moving van parks by the gate, and out came Sir Oliver, with his horse Basil, and Slickwell.

Star: (angry) _Those_ guys again?!  
Janna: (just as angry) Are they _serious?!_

This time, Star wanted to hear more closely about when they were planning to rob the mansion, so she tiptoed close to the gate where they couldn't see her...

Sir Oliver: Our secret partner will have a second van for us tomorrow.  
Star: _**Secret**__ partner?_

The two girls thought for a moment, before they had realized...

Janna: It _must_ be Prisma!  
Star: And Wormwood must be in on it as well!

Star and Janna quickly ran back in the mansion, to try to warn Gertrude and everyone else about the robbery...

Waco: Gertrude, this is a fine house you have here, just like the first time...  
Star: Gertrude, there's two people in medevial costumes in front of the mansion!  
Gertrude: (shocked) What?  
Star: And they also have a secret partner with them!  
Waco: (in surprise) Young lady, the number of times I've been here, there's been no report on a robbery!  
Star: Maybe not before, but_ now_ there is!

Meanwhile, Janna had ran through the mansion, to find the security alarm. She just realized that she had saw the security settings in Prisma's bedroom! She quickly ran in there, and activated the alarm, just as Sir Oliver and Slickwell touched the doorknob. Everyone heard the alarm blaring throughout the mansion. The two guys ran to their van, ushered Basil inside, and drove away from that area_ again._

Slickwell: (driving the van) Seriously, it's like that girl _knew_ we were coming here without checking outside first!  
Sir Oliver: Don't worry, Slickwell. Everyone in the mansion will be out in town for holiday celebration festivities tomorrow. The second van, and our secret partner will be waiting for us then.

Back at Our House...

Star: You need to check outside quickly!  
Janna: Yes! We activated the alarm because we saw the burglars come back here!

Prisma, in clear annoyance, opened the front door, and looked outside, while Wormwood flew outside, to see if there was anyone there. Both of them were angry when they faced everyone...

Wormwood: We didn't see anyone outside!

Meanwhile, Waco, in haste, was about to leave as well.

Waco: Well, because of what happened today, I'm not sure if this mansion will pass inspection. I will let you know tomorrow, Gertrude.

Waco left the mansion, leaving everyone in complete shock. However, Marco was the most shocked of them all, and he could only shout in complete rage:_** 'Janna!**_ What did you _do?!'_

Star and Janna could only look at each other, with concern...


	8. Chapter 8: Possibility

That evening, Star and Janna were sitting on the couch in the living room, where the whole group gathered in there to discuss the situation.

Angie: Star, are you and Janna sure you saw _burglars_ come here?  
Star: Yes, and they ended up getting away again!  
Janna: Of course, you could ask their _secret partner,_ Prisma!  
Prisma: (puzzled) Wait, what are you talking about?  
Janna: Oh, how about the fact that you and Wormwood are basically working here _on parole,_ and the fact that you're planning on become rich on all the stuff you take here!  
Wormwood: When did you think about that.  
Star: We read Prisma's diary in that room, saying that she and Wormwood were sent to work here, by this law enforcement group called 'The Protectors!'  
Prisma: (offended) You girls read my diary while you were in my room?!  
Janna: Yes, and I'm glad we did! Because you and your pet bird are somehow involved with this whole scheme!

Prisma, understandably hurt by Janna's accusation, angrily left the main room, with Wormwood flying behind her. Gertrude had also walked out of the living room with them, but everyone else had stayed there.

Marco: Janna, I think I know what's going on here.  
Janna: (surprised) Wait, you do?  
Marco: Yes. You're trying to make Gertrude fail her inspection, so she would have to move away.

Janna was flabbergasted that Marco would think she would do something like that.

Janna: Why would you think I would do that?  
Marco: How about the fact that you would mess with me all the time back home?  
Janna: First, that's completely different. Second, we both saw burglars break into the house before! Marco: How come we didn't hear about it from Prisma?  
Star: In Prisma's bedroom, some of the security footage that was taken during the break-in was blacked out when we saw it. I also lost my wand, so I couldn't stop them with it. I had to yell at them and trick them into jumping out the window!  
Marco: (shocked) Wait, Star, did you just say that you didn't have your wand?  
Star: Yes. Apparently, I searched through my bag, and to my surprise, it wasn't there.

Everyone didn't know if the girls were telling the truth or not...

Rafael: Do you two really think there are burglars after the stuff in the mansion.  
Janna: (calmly) Yes, we do. We believe they're going to come again.  
Star: We need to find my wand so we can stop them.

Everyone didn't know what to say about this.

Rafael: How about we all get some sleep right now, and then we'll figure out what to do about this tomorrow?  
Janna: We'll, okay.  
Star: I guess we can do that.

Everybody then went upstairs. However, Marco wanted to see Gertrude. He caught her in the hallway upstairs.

Gertrude: Hello, Marco. I'm just about to watch _'It's a Wonderful Life'_ in my room. Are you both interested in that movie?

Jackie and Marco said yes, and they all watched the movie. During the movie, the two kids used this opportunity to talk to Gertrude.

Jackie: Gertrude, I just wanted to know... how did you end up getting this mansion?  
Gertrude: Well, Marco, dear, I was a constant traveler when I was younger. I was born in Chicago, Illinois, but me and my family moved to Melbourne, Australia when I was 7 years old, so I was raised there. I met my late husband when I was in college. We got married, and had two children while we were traveling around the world together. Anyway, we met a royal family from England, who owned this mansion in South Africa. Their relatives had built this house back in 1966. My late husband convinced me to buy this house back in 2002. After a reasonable offer, we bought the mansion, and I still own it to this day, even though my husband had passed on.

Marco was moved after hearing that story.

Marco: I know why this mansion is so important to you.  
Gertrude: Yes, it is. I'm a little worried if what Star and Janna are saying is true. What if there really are people going after the mansion, but we just don't know it.

He had really thought about that. After they finished watching the movie, they turned to Gertrude for some answers about the housing inspector...

Gertrude: Waco Finster, our housing inspector, said he is one of the top housing inspectors in South Africa. He must have gotten that title recently, because I haven't really heard of him until he came in the other day.

The boy then had a bit of worry as well...

Jackie: Well, Gertrude, I think we need to go to bed right now. I'll see you in the morning.

He went back to the guest bedroom where they saw Star, Janna, and his family asleep.

Marco: (to himself) Do_ I_ think that someone really is after the mansion? (goes through his bag) Well, I'm not sure, but it's possible that Star _might_ have saw something...

As he says this, Marco felt something very important that was in his bag... Star Butterfly's wand!

Marco: (shocked) This is Star's wand... I must have been in a hurry to pack that I mistakenly must have packed this in my bag!

Marco's eyes widened.

Marco: While I'm still unsure of what happened, I better give Star her wand back in the morning. I really hope she and Star can protect the house from intruders coming here!


	9. Chapter 9: Shocking Discovery

The next day on December 24, Christmas Eve, Marco and Jsckie were hoping that Star and Janna were telling the truth, when they were about to give Star her wand back.

Marco: Star, I'm still not sure if Janna saw people break in here, but last night, I looked into my bag, and you won't believe what I found in there... (holds out Star's wand)  
Star: (happy) Is that... my wand?  
Marco: Yes. In turns out that I packed it in my bag in a rush to get here. (gives Star her wand back) If there are people who are trying to break into the house, I'd like the future queen of Mewni to put a stop to it!  
Star: Thank you, Marco. (she hugs him) No matter what, me and Janna will protect this mansion!  
Janna: Let's see any troublemakers try to get past us!  
Gertrude: We're all going to get some supplies for our dinner party tomorrow. I'm counting on you two to keep this place safe.  
Marco: Also, if you two believe that Prisma and Wormwood are trying to scam us, we'll need actual proof.

Star and Janna got to work as they put some traps in the mansion for when the bad guys come. Janna placed banana peels on the floor in the upstairs hallway, (while eating the bananas inside the peels) and placed a pair of brown boots under a bed in their bedroom upstairs, while Star chained the glass elevator to a metal bar downstairs, and placed a paint surprise for them in the living room. Shorty after setting up the traps, the moving van, with a second one next to it, was parked outside on the driveway, with thew two bad guys (and horse) coming out of it.

Slickwell: Well, Oliver, it looks like the limo's gone.  
Sir Oliver: Yes! This means everyone is out doing holiday celebrations in town, and we're certainly going to get everything that's in there_ now!_  
Slickwell: Our secret partner must be waiting for us already!

The two girls saw them come up to the porch, and, believing that Prisma is behind this, quickly ran out of sight as the burglars approached the door. As they got to where the wine cellar downstairs was, they saw a familiar man waiting there for them: Waco Dean Finster, the housing inspector!

Waco: Hello, girls. Is anybody home, because if Gertrude doesn't show up soon, _'Our House'_ is going to fail the inspection!  
Star: Oh, Waco, are we glad to see you!  
Janna: Yes, because two guys are about to break in here and steal everything!  
Waco: Really?  
Star: Yes, it is! So we need you to help us stop those guys from coming into the... (both Star and Janna then realize something) Wait, how exactly did you get in here?

Just then, Slickwell and Sir Oliver approached them.

Slickwell: Hello, boss.

Star and Janna gasped in horror as they realized... **_Waco_** was the bad guys' secret partner the whole time!

Star: (now fuming with anger) Waco, how could you do something like this?!  
Janna: Yeah, Gertrude respected you, you're one of the top housing inspectors, and you're planning to rob her?!  
Waco: (evil laugh) _'Housing inspector?'_ Oh, that's a good one!

Waco then began to magically change from a slender thin guy... into a different more rounded guy with a mustache, and took the black wig off his head. He was really Boswell, a former traveling magician! Star and Janna were in complete shock, as they felt Sir Oliver and Slickwell grab them, and hoist them up!

Boswell: Lock those two up in the wine cellar, until we empty everything in the mansion!  
Sir Oliver: (laughs) Of course!

Star and Janna were then thrown down the stairs into the wine cellar, as Boswell locked the door on them!

Janna: Just wait until we tell Gertrude about this!  
Star: You guys won't be so lucky then!

When the two girls walked further in the cellar, they saw Wormwood, locked up in a cage, and Prisma, bound and gagged! Star and Janna quickly ran over to free them. After Prisma could talk, she said, 'That guy broke into the mansion through the back door! When we attempted to question him for trespassing, he tied us up, and locked us in here! I tried to fight him off, but he was just too strong to overpower!

Star: Wow, Prisma, Wormwood, I think we owe you two an apology.  
Janna: Yes, we thought you both we're in league with those guys!  
Wormwood: (speechless) What?! What made you think we were working with those guys?!  
Star: First, you claimed you were outside the first time the break in happened.  
Prisma: We were tending to the garden in the backyard. I assumed you were just making it up because we didn't hear any noise because we were outside.  
Janna: Second, when we checked the security footage to see when the break in happened, it seemed you guys edited that part out!  
Wormwood: We'll admit: We had saw a malfunction in the footage earlier, and we planned to tell Gertrude about it. However, once you accused us of being behind the theft, we became afraid to say anything, because we had thought she would believe we did something wrong with the footage, and believed we were becoming bad like we previously were.  
Star: (amazed) Wow, I guess that makes sense.  
Prisma: Right now, we need to stop those thieves from stealing everything in the mansion!

Everyone paced back and forth in the wine cellar, to think about what to do...


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

In the city, everyone was in town doing some last-minute Christmas shopping. Gertrude wanted to call the girls to see how they were doing.

Gertrude: (getting out her smartphone) I better see how everybody back at Our House is doing.

The phone range in the living room's mansion. Boswell went over to it. When he realized it was Gertrude calling about how everyone in the mansion is doing, he  
immediately put on his fake 'housing inspector' voice.

Boswell: (fake voice) Hello, Gertude.  
Gertrude: Waco? But I'd thought you wouldn't come to Our House until tonight.  
Boswell: (stammers) Well, yes, but I thought it would be best if I just check it out this morning.  
Gertrude: Well, I called to see how Star and Janna are doing with Prisma and Wormwood.  
Boswell: Oh, don't worry Gertrude. Everything is just fine. (hangs up the telephone with a sinister smile)

Gertrude didn't get a chance to ask 'Waco' if she could speak to anyone in the house, to make sure that they were okay. She got suscipious of Waco, and was very worried  
about what could be going on.

Angie: Gertrude, are you alright?  
Gertrude: Oh, yes, Jackie. But I just make a call back to _Our House_, and it turned out that Waco, and not someone residing in the mansion, answered the call.  
Rafael: (now worried himself) Oh, boy, this is not good!

The Diaz family came over to see what was going on. After Jackie and Gertrude explained the situation to them, they also became nervous as well.

Rafael: The housing inspector never said he would arrive in the morning.  
Marco: Could Janna be right after all about burglars breaking in?  
Angie: I think we all better get back to the mansion!

Everyone agreed, and then went to the limo to drive back to Our House. Meanwhile, Prisma, Wormwood, Star, and Janna, locked in the wine cellar, were thinking of a way to escape. Prisma suddenly thought of an idea...

Prisma: I've got it! (she moves a pile of boxes away from the wall to reveal a small dumbwaiter) This dumbwaiter leads upstairs to the kitchen!  
Star: Uhhh, Prisma, we're not all going to fit in there.  
Prisma: Maybe not _all_ of us... (gestures to Janna and Wormwood) but these two sure can!  
Janna: Wait, what do you mean?  
Prisma: I mean, you and Wormwood can go up in the kitchen by dumbwaiter, and go to the telephone to call for help.  
Wormwood: But how will you and Star get out?  
Prisma: (stammers) Oooh, I didn't think of that.  
Star: (realizes something) Wait just a second, Prisma! I just remembered! (gets out her princess wand) Marco found this and gave it to me before everyone left this morning. I can use a magic chant to unlock the door for us!  
Prisma: Star Butterfly, that is a great idea! (turns to Janna and Wormwood) Get in the dumbwaiter, and I'll press the button to take you both up to the kitchen.

Janna and Wormwood got in the dumbwaiter, and Prisma pushed the button to take them up to the kitchen. Star went over by the locked door, and used her wand to open the door by saying a chant: **_'I, the current princess, and future queen of Mewni, use the power of the wand to unlock this door!'_**

The door unlocked with the use of the wand, allowing Star and Prisma to escape the wine cellar.

Prisma: Great use of magic, Star!  
Star: Now we have to stop those guys from taking everything in the house!

Meanwhile, Janna and Wormwood were entering the kitchen through the dumbwaiter.

Janna: Wormwood, me and Star set up a few traps in the house for the burglars because we knew they would come back here. What do you say we lead them to those traps so they could _test_ them for us.

Wormwood, knowing how prepared the girls were for this happening, said, with a smile on his face: 'Janna, let's scare these guys out of here!'

The three bad guys had no idea, at this point, of what was going to happen to them right now...


	11. Chapter 11: Foil & Capture

Boswell, Slickwell, and Sir Oliver were coming back into the mansion to get more stuff, when they heard Janna...

Janna: (shouts) Hey, ugly guys! I have a surprise for you!  
Boswell: How did she escape the cellar?  
Sir Oliver: I don't know, but she's going back in there!

The three guys quickly ran into the kitchen after Janna, but Wormwood distracted them by flying around them so she could escape. They went into the living room, where they saw Janna press a button that was connected to a tube. The 'surprise' the girls had set up for the bad guys was a tube splattering different colors of paint all over them. Janna giggled at thebad guys as they muttered bitterly about this mishap. Star and Prisma, who had escaped the wine cellar, had just joined Janna and Wormwood in the living room. Prisma whispered something to Star, then she snuck away from the others. Star, in a joyful mood, yelled to the burglars, who were covered in paint, 'I bet you can't beat us up the stairs!' as she and Janna ran up the stairs.

Boswell: I got this!

Boswell ran into the glass elevator, and pressed the up button. Unfortunately for him, the elevator stopping moving midway due to the fact than it was chained to that metal bar for the device that was downstairs. Wormwood then flew to the elevator and mocked Boswell as he shook his fist.

Wormwood: Too bad for you, because it looks like you'll be stuck there for a while!

Star and Janna, at this point, already had gotten up the stairs and put their backs alongside the wall and carefully navigated the hallway.

Slickwell: They think they're _so_ funny!  
Sir Oliver: It won't be funny for them_ now!_

They rushed up the stairs as boswell was trying to break out of the elevator by punching the glass. when slickwell and sir oliver ran upstairs down the hallway, they slipped on the banana peels that Janna had placed all over the floor. They slipped and slided through the hallway, and bumped into each other, and fell down. When they got to Jackie's bedroom, they saw a pair of brown boots blatantly laying on the floor, and they assumed that Janna was hiding under there.

Sir Oliver: (laughing) You picked the wrong place to hide, kid!  
Slickwell: (chuckling) It looks like you're days are numbered!

As Slickwell grabbed the boots in anticipation, after picking them up, he and sir oliver were shocked to discover that they were just a pair of boots with nobody hiding under the bed. Just then, Star and Janna came out from under the door. Star used her wand to attack Sir Oliver, as Janna used a pillow to ram into Slickwell. Thanks to the girls' efforts, the two bad guys were pushed toward the open window, and fell out of the mansion, screaming all the way down. Star and Janna gave each other a high five.

Wormwood: I think we should get Prisma.  
Star: So we shall!

The two girls and raven made their way downstairs, only to be met by Sir Oliver's horse, Basil. Star was about to use her wand to defend herself, and her friends, when suddenly, Basil made a loud neigh, and held Star and Janna down to the floor with his front hooves! Wormwood tried to interfere, but a big wooden box was suddenly placed on him, by Boswell, who broke out of the glass elevator!

Boswell: (laughing) Looks like you won't be needing this any more! (takes Star's wand out of her hands)

Sir Oliver and Slickwell, who were outside, walked back to the mansion!

Slickwell: It looks like you luck just ran out!

They smugly walked up to Star and Janna, who were being held by Basil.

Sir Oliver: How about we show you what happens when you mess with us!

Slickwell and Sir Oliver pulled Star and Janna by their shirts, to face them. They had their fists raised, and were ready to beat them up, when suddenly, something magical happened... Basil, suddenly was feeling hypontized, and winded, and then passed out, letting Star and Janna go.

Boswell: (nervously) What's going on here?!

Suddenly, a pot floated from the kitchen into the living room, and hit Boswell, and then Slickwell, on the back of their heads, knocking them out.

Sir Oliver: Ha! I'm wearing knight's armor. I won't get knocked out by that!

As he says this, a bottled spray bottle floated in the living room, and sprayed Sir Oliver with mist. He then fell to the floor, and passed out along with his partners. Prisma came into the room.

Prisma: Thought I might bring a little more enforcement.  
Star: (happily) Prisma!

Prisma had snuck away earlier to get to the telephone to call for help. Three of the people she had called came into the living room.

Janna: Who are you girls?

The first person, a woman, wearing a yellow hat and dress stepped up.

First woman: I'm Azurine, a crystalmaster, and Prisma's sister. That mist which knock the knight out was a sleepy crystalized-style mist.  
Star: (sweetly) Well, thanks for that mist, Azurine. Your sister had a big part in helping us save this mansion.

The second person, a crystal fairy wearing a brown dress with blue spots, followed by a pair of white boots, stepped up.

Second woman: I'm Chrysta, the top protector of the Mystic Isles!

The third person, a girl wearing a purple dress with black gloves, stepped up.

Girl: I am the newest protector of the EverRealm, and the Princess of Enchancia, Sofia Balthazar! I used some magic I've learned from being an sorcerer's apprentice to save you.

Sofia walks over to take the caged box off Wormwood, who had a sheepish expression looking at her.

Wormwood: I didn't think we would meet again this way.  
Chrysta: I think we should let our fellow protectors know about this!  
Janna: Wait a minute, you work for 'The Protectors'?!  
Sofia: Yes, me and Chrysta protect our lands from being destroyed, like the Mystic Isles and the EverRealm.  
Azurine: And I assist them with my crystal powers.

Sofia went off to alert the other Protectors about the burglary. Meanwhile, driving back from town, Gertrude, Jackie, and the Diaz family returned to Our House to see lots  
of magical folks around the mansion.

Gertrude: What's going on here?

Everyone got out of the limo, to see some of the Protectors, walking a muzzled Basil with them, and with Boswell, Slickwell, and Sir Oliver chained up, and taken into custody.


	12. Chapter 12: Apology & Invitation

A man and a woman with wings walked over to the group.

Man: I'm Orion, a Wind Walker, and the leader of the Protectors.  
Woman: And I'm Vega, also a Wind Walker, and co-leader of the Protectors.  
Gertrude: Why, what happened?  
Orion: Well, Gertrude, we caught the thieves who were trying to rob your mansion. That housing inspector, from what we heard, was the leader of that entire heist, and has disguised himself as a South African citizen to blend in, and act as an inspector to fool you into showing him everything that's valuable.  
Vega: (continuing the explain) His two partners, and the horse, were his accomplices, and were here, in South Africa for months, breaking into other homes. They went also planning to take everything in your mansion.  
Marco: (amazed) Are you saying... there _were_ burglars after the house the entire time?!  
Orion: (laughs) Yes, there were. But thanks to the efforts of Prisma, Wormwood, and two young girls, their plans have been foiled!

The group looked over to Prisma, Wormwood, Star, and Janna. Jackie was the first to say something...

Jackie: Well, Star, Janna, thank you for helping Prisma and Wormwood stop those crooks.  
Star: It was no problem, Jackie.  
Janna: Yeah, you're welcome.

The Diaz family came over to Star...

Angie: Star, you did amazing!  
Rafael: Yes, I'm happy you came into our lives!

They both hugged Star, with excitement. Marco, in excitement, walked over to Janna...

Marco: Janna, I'd never thought I'd say this, but... I'm sorry that I accused you of lying... about the robbery.  
Janna: It's okay, Marco. Actually, I have something I want to say, too. I had thought after what you said last night, and I'm sorry. It seems  
that I have pranked you a bit too much.  
Marco: (nervous chuckle) Well, yes.  
Janna: Let me just say, that tomorrow, on Christmas Day, I'm not going to mess around with you in any way.  
Marco: (perks up) Really?  
Janna: Yes. (laughs) But after Christmas Day is over, I'm going back to scaring you.  
Marco: I'll keep that in mind.

Chrysta and Sofia came over to the group.

Chrysta: Is there someone here named 'Star Butterfly?'  
Star: (raises her hand) Yes, that's me!  
Chrysta: We searched and looked inside Boswell's coat when we interrogated him...  
Sofia: What she's saying is, we think this belongs to you, Star! (Is holding Star's wand, -with her nametag on it- and gives it back to her)  
Star: (excited) My wand! Oh, thank you so much!  
Vega: Gertrude, would you be willing to do us a favor?  
Gertrude: Sure, what could it be?  
Vega: Well, our top protector, Chrysta, has no family to spend the holidays with. She always volunteers for last-minute assignments every year. We're planning to give her the holiday off this year for her hard work, so we're wondering if you and your family would be willing to invite her to your festivities?  
Gertrude: (smiles softly) My, of course we'll be happy to have Chrysta celebrate Christmas with us.  
Azurine: Actually, I'm also going to attend the party tomorrow, so I can check on how Prisma's doing.  
Sofia: I'll attend the dinner party tomorrow as well, after I spend time with my family.  
Orion: Terrific! Well, we better get ready to leave. You'll have some visitors show up tomorrow.

Everyone then waved goodbye to the Protectors as they departed. However, there was one more important thing...

Gertrude: We have guests spending the holiday with us tomorrow. I would like for all of you to help me make Our House as clean and tidy as we can!

Everyone eagerly got to work, because tomorrow would certainly be a _big_ day for everyone.


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas Dinner Party

The big day had finally arrived. It was December 25, Christmas Day! That morning, at Our House, everyone woke up, and ran downstairs, to see that there was a huge pile of  
presents under the Christmas tree.

Star: (happily) Wow! This earth holiday looks to be just as great as Stump Day on Mewni!  
Marco: (laughs) It's even greater than that, Star.

Everyone began the Christmas Day by opening the presents. Later that day, they were all setting up the table for their dinner party that night. After they finished, the doorbell rang, and Gertrude rushed over to see who it was...

Gertrude: Chrysta! Azurine! Merry Christmas!  
Chrysta/Azurine: (both smile back) Merry Christmas, Gertrude.

Gertrude brought Chrysta and Azurine into the living room, where they were both welcomed and gotten hugs from everyone. They all watched Christmas movies/specials on TV, and that night, the doorbell rang again. Gertrude ran over to it and opened the door...

Gertrude: Sofia! I'm so glad you made it!  
Sofia: Happy to be here, Gertrude. Happy Holidays.

Soon after, the huge Christmas dinner party was ready. For dinner, there was a big feast: turkey, ham, lamb, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, various fruits and vegetables. For dessert, there were chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies, macaroons, chocolate cake and cheesecake, brownies, vanilla ice cream, chocolate pudding, - and Chrysta's favorite snacks - bread, and banana pudding. There was also apple cider and eggnog to drink after the feast. Everyone was sitting at the table (Star, Janna, Prisma, with Wormwood on her shoulder, the Diaz family, Chrysta, Sofia, and Azurine) as Gertrude gave a toast.

Gertrude: On this Christmas Day, I feel grateful for the people that are here with me, and helped save my mansion, The Diaz family, their son, and his friends, who I invited over to spend the holidays with us, Prisma and Wormwood, my assistants, who helped prevented those thieves from taking everything in_ Our House,_ and have shown us that they're faithful. To Sofia and Azurine, you helped us out when Prisma called. Chrysta, while you might now have any family to spend the holidays with, consider us to be friends and family to you, especially Sofia and Azurine!

Chrysta burst into tears, with happiness.

Chrysta: Thanks, Gertrude. It really touches me that you consider me family.  
Gertrude: You were the one, along with Sofia, that convinced the Protectors to have Prisma and Wormwood work here, and they helped Star and Janna stop those robbers from taking our stuff.  
Prisma: I'd like to say something as well. (stands up and faces everyone) I want to thank Sofia and Chrysta for this second chance. I know that I have a long way to go before our sentence is over, but I know that we're making progress.

Everyone clapped at that statement. Azurine got up, and went over to hug Prisma.

Azurine: Prisma, I'm already planning on visit you here again when the holiday's over!  
Sofia: Gertrude, keep Wormwood under control, because he was, often, a little mischievous.

Rafael wanted to say something to everyone...

Rafael: I like to thank Gertrude for inviting us here, because I think those robbers would have gotten away with everything. Star, you  
knew what to do in that situation, and you are tough for fighting those guys off. Janna, you caught those robbers each time they came here, and by helping Star catch them,  
you're great in my book. Prisma and Wormwood, because you assisted Star and Janna in capturing the thieves, and that you called in the Protectors for help, you're shown us that you're not all bad after that. To Marco, we've really missed you a lot since you left Earth. But Star told me how you're doing on Mewni, and I'm happy you're doing a great job.

Marco: (happily hugs his parents) Thank you, Dad!  
Angie: (happily) Everyone, look out the window!

Everyone went over to the window to see... that it was snowing outside, in South Africa!

Rafael: It's snowing outside!  
Gertrude: (jokingly) How about we have a snowball fight outside after the feast?  
Marco: (laughs) Only if we're not all stuffed!  
Star: Hugs!

Everyone in the mansion had a big group hug, and said 'Merry Christmas!' to each other. Then then all went back to the table to eat their Christmas dinner. Star and Janna, with help from Prisma and Wormwood, saved Our House, and most importantly, everyone had a Merry Christmas!

**The End.**

**_Happy Holidays!_**

_NOTE: If you liked this holiday fic, please leave a positive review._


End file.
